1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and particularly to a system and method for testing a characteristic impedance of a signal path routing of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Characteristic impedance testing of signal path routings of a PCB is an important phase in the manufacturing process, and is closely interrelated to product quality. For further improvements to the impedance characterization of signal routings, a prompt and accurate test of characteristic impedances of the signal path routings on the PCB is desirable.